


Dying to See You, But It Shouldn't Be Like This

by aldiara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had the death thing all worked out, and this was <i>wrong</i>.</p>
<p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to See You, But It Shouldn't Be Like This

It's kinda ridiculous, after all that. Stiles is the one supposed to be dying. He's pictured it so many times, toppling dramatically, falling in slow-mo, someone – preferably everyone – yelling noooooooooooo.

It's not supposed to be Derek, not like this. Not something they ought to be able to stop, a silver bullet too close to the heart. It's not supposed to be quick and no-nonsense.

He's scrabbling for that elusive bullet even as Derek's fingers close on his wrist. Derek is frowning a bit, like he can't quite make sense of what's going on.

"St-" he says, and that's fucking all.


End file.
